


Cowboy Up

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon kink meme:<br/>I would like to see Price slap on his boots and hat and reel in, and maybe wrestle down, one of his teammates. Preferably Jaroslav Halak because I miss him like nobody's business.</p>
<p>Even better if Halak is taken completely by surprise by Price nabbing him with a lasso ;D<br/>And double better if he thinks it's weird sexy.<br/>Nothing crazy tie you up and torture you kinky though, something gentle and playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Up

Jaro walked through the depths of the Bell Centre towards the home team's locker room. He was thinking to himself why Carey would want him to head there more than 2 hours after the completion of that night's overtime game against the Flames. When they were on the same team, they would shower and get dressed as fast as possible, grab a nice meal together, and head back to Carey's place. Now, they were on different teams, he came into town on the Blues' off day, and Carey had been very clear that Jaro was to wait before he had received a message from him. Jaro waited in his car for two hours and seventeen minutes before getting the message; he knows this for sure, as he was checking his watch every minute for the previous hour and a half. Jaro reaches the locker room and calls out for Carey; the only response is the hum of the lights. Jaro walks through the room quietly, continuing to call for Carey, and continuing to get no response. The Slovakian goalie arrives at Carey's locker and it is in pristine condition: the pads are neatly stacked horizontally, with the blocker and glove resting upon them, the goalie mask as the crown. Jaro reaches for an envelope taped onto the front of the mask and opens it to find a handwritten note from Carey. It read, "Jar-Jar, Get dressed in the gear and meet me on the ice. Care Bear"

Jaro cannot help but laugh at Carey's message, as he begins to remove his suit and gear up in front of Carey's locker. He feels a little awkward, a little nostalgic, as he dresses in the empty Montreal locker room. Jaro pauses, and thinks, a locker room that he had shared with teammates for about four seasons. He gets back in motion: pants are on, pads are on, blue Under Armour, chest protector, and then he stops. Jaro sees what is hanging in Carey's locker, the sacred red fabric bearing his name and his 41. A tear traces down his face as he thinks about that magical run through the playoffs the previous season. He quickly stone faces as his blocker now covers his hand and his mask is nestled under his arm, as he grabs a goalie stick and exits the locker room. Jaro starts his walk to the ice, but stops and stares at the words emblazoned upon the wall, "To you from falling hands we throw the torch. Be yours to hold it high." With that, he put his mask on and took the ice.

Jaro took the ice and looked around for Carey, calling his name lowly in the cavernous arena. Carey steps out from the penalty box in his skates, but he is not dressed in his uniform. Instead, Jaro sees a 10-gallon hat on Carey's head. His shirt is flannel; his pants are threadbare blue jeans; his skates are painted as if they were cowboy boots. A smile cracks through behind the goalie mask on Jaro's face as Carey begins skating towards him. It is only as Carey approaches that Jaro sees something in his hand, a rope of some sorts. Carey has a mischievous look on his face as he begins to swing the rope in his arms. Jaro realizes this as a rope that cowboys use, a rope that he had seen Carey use before, and began skating away from him around the ice. Carey laughs out loud as Jaro quickly grasped the game he wanted to play with his boyfriend.

Jaro ducked his head as he felt the rope near and it fell gently to the ice. Carey muttered to himself as he missed the skating goalie with his lasso. Jaro laughed as he circled around one goalie crease and began skating up the opposite side of the ice. Carey gathered his rope and began chasing his former teammate again, swinging the lasso above his head with increasing speed. With a flick of his wrist, he let the lasso loose again, and it fell harmless to the ice once again. Jaro mocked Carey for being a "good cowboy" and having good aim. Carey kicked himself for missing Halak for a second time. He gathered the lasso in with more urgency, as he reloaded his rope and tossed again. Jaro was skating as fast as he could in the goalie equipment when he felt something around his chest. Carey laughed loudly as he pulled the lasso tight. Jaro was trying to skate; his legs kept going forward, but his body was tugged back and Jaro landed on his rear. Carey pulled Jaro towards him, as the trussed goalie was kicking to get out of the rope to no avail. Carey pulls Jaro into his grasp, takes his hands and wraps them in the rope behind the captive goalie's back. Carey then lies down on the captured goalie's chest, removes Jaro's mask, and wastes no time kissing him sensually.

Jaro squirms beneath Carey's body, moaning lightly into the kiss; yet, he fails to get any traction while on his back, sliding on the ice. Carey's hands trace Jaro's face, whispering sweetly while he nibbles his former teammate's neck, "I miss you so much." A tear begins to form in Jaro's eye; Carey catches it, "Stop with that. We're together right now." Carey's hands slide along the dressed Jaro's body, slowly down the padded chest towards the midsection. Jaro squirms beneath the touch, begging to be off the ice and out of his gear. Carey, on the other hand, is enjoying the game and teasing Jaro. His hands finally reach the Slovak's crotch and he smiles, "You are not wearing a cup." Jaro blushes the color of the sweater he is wearing. Carey beams a predatory smirk as he starts stroking Jaro slowly through the gear. Jaro whimpers for speed and more contact, but Carey keeps the pace very deliberate.

Jaro stares at Carey, but the look is glazed and lustful. The scenario unfolding on the ice is on fast forward in his head. Here he is, in his old team's uniform, full goalie gear, being worked up by his boyfriend and former teammate on the ice of his former arena. This thought causes the blood to vacate his other extremities and rush straight to the cock, which is getting fondled by Carey. Carey notices the growth in Jaroslav's bulge and smiles, but continues to tease him anyway. Jaro shakes and slides slightly under Carey's body to create more tension between hand and cock. Carey teases him again, "What do you want, Jaro?" Jaro desperately pleads in broken English, "Let me cum!" Carey teases again, "Nicely?" Jaro, trying his best to compose himself, "Care Bear, would you please let me shoot?" Carey gives no answer; instead, he lower his mouth to Jaro's cock and begins sucking him through the fabric of the hockey gear. Jaro moans loudly and his body quakes as the blood boils throughout his body. Carey chuckles softly at Jaro's reaction, "So desperate for my touch, little one." Jaro continues to squirm, as Carey's weight keeps him pinned and steady on the ice.

Jaro wonders how he can't move on the ice for a fleeting moment; a moment that is quick to disappear when the string of his pants is worked open by Carey's teeth. Carey's eyes jump open when he does not see a cup or any boxers, "Missing something?" Jaro's blush, combined with the chill that comes with being pinned on the ice and his pants being open, is now a deeper red. Jaro chatters out, "Pll...pll...please, Ca...ca...carey." Carey puts his hand to Jaro's cheek, "Let me warm you up." Carey swallows Jaro wholly, enveloping his cock with his mouth and begins bobbing slowly. Jaro tries to work his hands free from the rope holding them together, but his tries are unsuccessful. He desperately wants to reach for Carey, tug on his hair, but there is no chance for that. Instead, the Slovak rolls his hips and tries to speed Carey along. Carey takes the hint and begins bobbing faster, testing his gag reflex to please Jaro. Jaro continues moaning, his back stiffening, his eyes staring into the back of his eye lids, "Close, Carey." Carey continues his work to relieve Jaro of his load, using his tongue to play with the slit. Jaro lets out a yell of primal lust at the latest tongue movement, arches his back and fires into Carey's mouth. Carey greedily sucks Jaro's cum down, coursing him through the orgasm. Jaro's moans decrease in volume and whimper out; a satisfied, blissed-out smile cracked permanently on his face.

Carey releases from Jaro's cock and nuzzles into his chest, "So cute, my love." Jaro smiles back at Carey and says softly and sweetly, "I love you, too." Carey cradles Jaro gently, "How about we get changed and get dinner?" Jaro nods, still smiling from the experience, before asking, "Can you untie me?" Carey chuckles as he shakes his head, stands up off the ice, and slings the bound goalie over his shoulder, "I don't think I'm done with you, yet." Jaro rolls his eyes as he just goes for the ride and thinks about what might come next.


End file.
